Bright Light that the Ocean Brings
by SuRfInG-ChIk0321
Summary: Cole and Phoebe stumble accross a five year old in need of help


D/C: I don't own Charmed or its characters.  
  
A/N: Cole and Phoebe are still together, Piper's six months pregnant. Please Review!!!!  
  
Protect Me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Phoebe leaned up against Cole, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves that slowly stretched to their feet.  
  
"I never thought I'd be at a beach at night." Phoebe said, trying to snuggle closer to Cole. Cole smiled and kissed the top of Phoebe's head.  
  
"I never thought a night in California would be this clear." Cole replied, looking up at the stars.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Phoebe asked, half standing up. Cole nodded, stood up and helped Phoebe up. The couple walked along the shore, and then came to a small dock, where they saw a small figure of what they thought a person. Phoebe looked up at Cole, who looked down at her.  
  
"Hello?" Phoebe asked, trying to get a better look at the figure. The figure turned around, not in complete shock but defiantly frightened. They saw the face of a child, no older than five. Her face looked like it had a couple bruises, but the couple couldn't tell from only the light reflecting off the ocean. The girl stood up, and looked at Phoebe and Cole with her dark, extremely intense green eyes. Her mahogany brown hair was in two French braids that only reached the end of her head.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? It's really late." Phoebe asked in a sweet voice, making up for the blunt 'Hello' she fed the little girl earlier. The girl just tilted her head, and put her left hand over a necklace, that looked like a small green emerald. Phoebe looked up at Cole, and realized the girl was now getting scared stiff.  
  
"What's your name?" Cole asked, thinking he'd seen her from somewhere before. The girl looked down, and then looked up again.  
  
"Zoey." She replied in a small voice. Cole tilted his head, it didn't ring any bells.  
  
"That's a pretty name. Sweetie what are you doing out here?" Phoebe asked. Zoey looked to the side, and suddenly a dauphin came to the end of the dock, and started clickering. Zoey put a finger up to her mouth, and looked at the dauphin.  
  
"Shh." Zoey instructed. The dauphin stopped, and also looked from Phoebe to Cole.  
  
"Because I'm hiding." Zoey said, sitting on the dock again. Phoebe looked up at Cole nervously, and then looked back at Zoey who sat down at the end of the dock.  
  
"Who are you hiding from?" Cole asked, taking a step onto the dock. The dauphin looked at Cole, and turned around. He flicked his tail in just the right direction to get Cole covered in water. He took a deep breath, and looked at the dauphin. Zoey turned around, and let out a small giggle. Then she looked at the dauphin.  
  
"Misty stop," Zoey began; she leaned to the dauphin, and whispered something where its ear went. The dauphin turned around, and went under water, this time not soaking Cole.  
  
"Hey wanna come over here and talk that dock doesn't look like it could hold all three of us." Phoebe asked in her baby voice. The girl shrugged, and stood up. She walked over to Phoebe and Cole.  
  
"If you tell us who you're running from, we can help you." Cole said, looking down at the girl. The girl giggled, Cole was still soaked.  
  
"I can't tell you, it's a secret." Zoey said, looking back towards the ocean. Phoebe sighed, realizing Zoey's secret might have a chance of being magical, and since she could talk to the dauphin, she almost knew it.  
  
"If I tell you my secret, will you tell me yours?" Phoebe asked. If she could get Zoey to trust her, she'd have a better chance of protecting her. Zoey shrugged.  
  
"What's your secret?" Zoey asked. Phoebe took a step back from Zoey, and levitated a few feet off the ground. Zoey smiled and looked at Phoebe.  
  
"I can tell you my secret." Zoey exclaimed. Phoebe smiled and walked to the small child, and bent down so she was her height.  
  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked in her baby voice. Zoey's face turned to serious, as she whispered her secret in Phoebe's ear. Phoebe looked up at Cole, and then looked down at Zoey.  
  
"Okay. Honey if we can get to my sisters, they will understand, and then we could help you." Phoebe offered. The little girl looked up, and then looked towards the ocean. A small breeze came, and Zoey nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" Zoey asked. Piper looked down at Zoey, who was sitting quite comfortably on the attic couch. Piper smiled and looked at Leo.  
  
"Phoebes, getting some more information for us." Piper replied, looking at the demon in the book of shadows that Zoey claimed to be chasing her. Zoey looked down and nodded. Piper sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"You know what, I think I have some cookie dough down stairs, wanna help me make it?" Piper asked. Zoey smiled and nodded. Piper put a hand on her tummy, and looked at Leo. Leo smiled, and orbed out, right after Piper and Zoey left the attic.  
  
They went downstairs to the kitchen, and put the cookie dough on the pan, and put it in the oven.  
  
"Hmmm. What should we do while it cooks?" Piper asked. Zoey shrugged, and looked around the kitchen.  
  
"Your house is pretty." Zoey exclaimed. Piper smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Piper answered, smiling sweetly at the Zoey.  
  
"How old are you?" Piper asked. Zoey looked at Piper.  
  
"Five, I just turned five." Zoey replied. Piper nodded.  
  
"Cool." Piper said. Paige and Phoebe came bursting through the door. Wind from the outside came inside the house, and went directly where Zoey was sitting. She closed her eyes, and then looked up, almost alarmingly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked, she ran to Zoey's side. Zoey looked up at her.  
  
"He's coming." Zoey said. Paige closed the door. Phoebe hugged Zoey.  
  
"Don't worry he's not going to touch you. LEO!" Phoebe called. Leo orbed in, and smiled at Zoey. The oven buzzer went off. Piper smiled.  
  
"Cookies!" She called, trying to lighten the room. Zoey smiled, and looked at Phoebe.  
  
"We made cookies." Zoey reported. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I got to taste these." Phoebe said. She leaned over, and took a bite of one of the chocolate chip cookies, and smiled.  
  
"Very good, but very hot." Phoebe exclaimed, fanning her mouth. Zoey giggled, and looked at Cole, who had come in after Phoebe and Paige.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please review!!!! 


End file.
